Lawnmower Man
Lawnmower Man is a playable character who was released on May 20, 2011. His attire includes a grey tank top with yellow sweat stains, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Lawnmower Man rides a green mechanical lawnmower with rotating blades spinning under it, capable of sucking up characters and food items, as well as demolishing breakable items such as chairs or tables. If the blade hits an object other than a character, it will spark and emit a grinding sound, much like when a riding mower hits a sidewalk. Depending on the density of the object, it will fling him across the screen or bend Lawnmower Man's legs like an ostrich. Contrary to popular belief, the lawnmower is actually very fast. It can reach highly impressive speeds if used on flat ground, but has a hard time getting up hills. As his jump is very short, he is a less versatile character. He can, however, keep his wheels out when and after jumping by holding down space, and can rotate very easily. However, he makes up for his bad vehicle with his super health. He can easily drive through rows of mines without taking damage, making him a good choice for going on maps where survival is the main priority (rather than driving on rough terrain). Four days before his release, the name "Lawnmower Man" appeared in the playable characters list in the User Level Browser, despite not being available in the Level Editor. Jim later addressed this issue on the forums, explaining that he forgot to delete the character's name before publishing the most recent update. Also, before he was playable, the character's looks were completely unknown, unlike what happened with the Moped Couple. He is said to appear similar to Uncle Ruckus, but Jim has denied that there is relation between the two (stating that he does not know who Uncle Ruckus is). When Lawnmower Man was first released in Happy Wheels v1.40, the Lawnmower was nearly unbreakable. This was fixed in v1.41. If any area of the lawnmower breaks, the mower stops working. 'Controls' *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Hold Space - Keep wheels out Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Shift - Move arms, Lift one leg. *Control - Become stiff.(?) Glitches A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was if you mowed yourself, a green box appeared under the mower. Sometimes when you would restart, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. After falls, Lawnmower Man has a similar reaction to Moped Couple , resulting in parts above the characters neck to be forced down underneath the thighs, resulting in a painful, mostly fatal self-buttlicking phenomenon. A very noticeable glitch when he was released was that the lawnmower was nearly indestructable. This was later fixed. A very strange glitch is that on the start of some levels no matter what character you are you can hear lawnmower guys lawnmower humming. This glitch often occurs when changing the character. Similar to Explorer Guy, his replays can not always be accurate. Sometimes when being pushed fast, such as when going through a boost, his back wheel will get stuck. However, he can still keep moving and a long black wire continues connecting the vehicle with the wheel. If enough tension builds up on the wheels, the lawnmower will begin to spin uncontrolably. Trivia *Lawnmower Man is the only black skinned character. *He is the third most obese character, after Effective Shopper and Santa Claus. *He currently has the same voice as Segway Guy, and his shape is similar to that of the Effective Shopper. *The lawnmower looks similar to a John Deere. *Like Effective Shopper and Santa Claus, Lawnmower Man recieves a jump boost when he ejects from his vehicle. *His name was accidentaly placed in the game in the level search options for characters before he was released. *So far, Lawnmower man is the first character to make a vehicle noise when not moving. *The bottom of his lawnmower can deflect arrows and even harpoons. Slideshow Images.jpg|UNKAH RUCKUS LawnMower Man.PNG Glitch.png Float.png 2011-08-04_0126.png|weee Z.png 2011-08-04_0227.png|Glitch 2011-08-04_1351.png 3-01-2012 3-10-29 PM.png|necrosis Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Real Life References Category:Template documentation pages